Chained and Executed
by Illegal-Pharmacy
Summary: Mika and Fei did not ask to be a part of Kidd's crew. They were doing very well slaughtering marines on their own, thank you very much. But what Kidd wants, Kidd gets. KiddxOc, KillerxOc / Rated T for language and violence but may or may not go up
1. Prologue

This is my first **_published_** fanfiction so please bear with me!

* * *

**Prologue**

Two girls and a marine were situated in a cave. The marine was shaking, the only thing preventing him from crumpling to the ground were the chains wrapped around his neck pulled taught by the teal headed girl. Her lips smirked around the lightly glowing cigarette in her mouth while her sharp orange eyes narrowed. The other girl was lounging against the cave walls cross-legged, one hand petting her dachshund and the other holding a book. She paid no mind to the whimpering marine.

"I-I-I sw-swear!" The marine begged "N-n-no one e-else is here!" He practically bawled. The teal haired girl leaned in close, the smoke from the cancer stick invading his lungs. "We'll see about that." she said. She turned to the other girl, her mood suddenly shifted from amused to annoyed.

"You done yet?" She snapped. The black-haired girl sighed and slid a bookmark in to hold her place. "I suppose." She said almost grudgingly. She got up from the rock she was sitting on and tucked the book in her back pocket. The marine's eyes widened with fear as she grew closer, pulling off one of her black gloves. He unconsciencely tried to back away from her but the other girl tutted disapprovingly and yanked the chain back, almost dislocating his head from his neck.

"If you kill him we can't get any information out of him." The other girl reminded her. His captor rolled her eyes and huffed a teal strand out of her eyes. The girl was in front of him now, tilted his head up with the still gloved hand. He closed his eyes, the tremors through his body increasing. He had heard of this duo. they left no survivors. He sensed her other hand come closer to him and his body tensed in anticipation. Her uncovered hand covered his face and...nothing happened. He cracked a watery eye open and he saw she had closed her eyes. Then they opened again.

"He's telling the truth." She simply stated and both hands dropped from his face. "The nearest Marine base is three islands over." She continued while tugging her glove back on. The marine was thoroughly confused. What had happened? While he was still organizing his thoughts the girl called, "Xan." Her dog trotted over to her and...his eyes widened as the animal transformed into some sort of chained weapon. The girl swung the handle expertly as the weight gathered speed. She suddenly turned whipping her whole arm around. The last thing he remembered was a sharp, heavy blow to his head and the Teal haired girl laughing.

Once the marine was dead, The Girl kicked him aside and dropped her cigarette on his shirt. "Ready to go Fei?" She asked turning to her companion. Fei nodded, her dog transforming back to normal and whining for her to pick him up. "Let's go, Mika" she responded. The pair walked out of the cave and down to the docks, ignore the massacre of marines spread over the rocky cliffs.

* * *

Okay, thank you for opening this Fanfiction! I have written several but This will be the first published on FFN. Profile links will be uploaded to my profile so please sit tight! Also please help me out by review my work! I would like that very much.

-Illegal-pharmacy


	2. Chapter 1 - Drunk and (Almost) Dead

Welcome to chapter 1! Let me just state that this story occurs before the Shabody Archipelago incident so the supernovas have not met yet!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Drunk and (Almost) Dead**

Kidd grumbled, tapping a finger on his desk. Paperwork littered his desk as well as several pens that had been snapped in half and ink splotches dotted his hands. Hopefully they would be reaching the next island soon so her could get rid of his pent-up rage. He loved his ships to bits but he could do without several crew members. Coupled with close quarters and less than satisfactory food, it made traveling almost unbearable. Luckily his men's fear kept them mostly in line but they were starting to get twitchy. A knock on his door snapped him out of his brooding.

"Island in sight Kidd." His first mate and best friend Killer stated before he heard his boots clump away. Kidd exhaled and stretched his back, making sure to pop each and every crick. "Finally" he mumbled and stood up. He grabbed his fur coat and swaggered out of his room and onto the deck. He noticed his men were just as eager as he was to get off of the ship.

"Line up you fuckers!" Kidd barked. His men scrambled to assemble in front of him while Killer, Wire and Heat flanked his sides. "Hex!" he called. His navigator nodded and joined Kidd at the front. "This island will take about two days to set the log post." He stated. Kidd nodded and then turned his attention back on his crew. "Listen up you pansies." he sneered. "You all got your own agendas I'm sure but you better do your fucking jobs first." He growled. His men shifted uneasily as they remembered the last time someone "forgot" to finish their assignment. Let's just say several men were impaled brutally before being thrown over board. Hex pulled out a list from his pocket and began to read off the assignments and errands. When Hex finished debriefing them the ship had successfully docked and the gangplank was lowered. "Make sure you get to the right hotel!" Kidd barked at his men as they dashed into the town.

Kidd smirked as he walked through the little town. His reputation preceded him yet again. The townspeople shrank away from him and his posse, giving them a very wide berth. Since he was Captain he could head straight over to the inn they would be occupying, and most likely terrorizing, for the night to get a head start at drinking. He decided that a proper entrance was in order so when he finally reached the inn he banged both of the doors open. The noise inside was silenced. He sauntered inside, his clicking boot the only sound. Some of the patrons watched him wearily while others were scared stiff. HE frowned seeing no open tables. So he did the next best thing; "The Kidd Pirates are staying here tonight." He informed the bar loudly. The occupants then proceeded to stampede out of the door, leaving behind a select few, many older gentlemen. This was perfectly fine with Kidd so he sat down at one of the larger booths, soon joined by Killer, Heat and Wire. "Gimme the best beer you have!" He hollered at the barmaid. She squeaked, nodding profusely before hurrying to the back of the bar.

The Kidd pirates were partying late into the night. His crew, as predicted, terrorized the staff and harassed every single female with in a five-mile radius. Kidd didn't blame them; a ship full of men will do something to you. He set aside his irritation at The loud dancing drunks from his crew and continued to down his tankard. As captain he had a duty to be in control at all times. You never knew whan a Marine infiltrated a bar or when a thief was trying to get you hammered enough to be stripped of all possessions. One incident involved a whore and a very deadly poison that almost had half of his men out of commission permanently. In short, Kidd was staying alert for any incident. Like now.

The bar doors slammed opened and two arguing women walked in. The sudden presence of new females as well as their argument silenced the partying pirates. It seemed neither girl noticed the state of the bar they had walked into. "I told you we should have gone left!" The girl on the left exclaimed. She had bright teal hair, the majority of parted to the side, covering half of one eye. She wore a pair of brown short-shorts with several belts, a blue-grey tank top underneath a maroon, short-sleeved shirt that was knotted under he ample bust. Her gloves were also maroon which matched her knee-high socks covered by tall, dark brown cowboy boots. Her reddish-orange eyes glared at her companion who showed no reaction.

"You specifically said to go right Mika." The other girl replied in a monotonous tone. He hair was much longer than Mika's, jet black with asymmetrically cut bangs and draped over her shoulder. Dull, dark blue eyes stared back impassively at the girl next to her, framed by black, half-rimmed glasses. She wore a floaty, long-sleeved pale orange top with a deep V-neck and slitted shoulders. Underneath was a plain black camisole. Her hands were also gloved, black instead of maroon, with a gold chain and cross wrapped around one. He pants and shoes where also black. Kidd noticed a dog was trailing beside her. He kept watching them, his interest piqued.

"Damnit Fei!" Mika exclaimed, "If you had only listened to me, we would be back hours earlier!" She continued. Fei remained impassive as they approached the bar. "Next time read the map right side up." She simply replied before sitting down on a bar stool. The dog whimpered and scratched at her leg. Fei picked him up and placed him on the bar table. Mika sighed and sat down next to her. She grumbled inaudibly while pulling out a fresh cigarette and lighting it. Fei pulled out her book and continued reading. THe bartender nervously approached them. before he could reprimand them for smoking inside and letting a dog walk on the bar Mika interrupted him. "Oh thank god; Two tankards of your strongest beer." She growled out. The bartender paled and nodded quickly.

"Whatcha staring at Kidd." His first mate murmured. Kidd nodded his head to the pair of girls at the bar. The Teal-headed one continued to grumble under her breath as she smoke and drank. The other read her small book and petted her dog, occasionally drinking her tankard. Killer began to join in with his captain's staring. He felt that he had seen those girls before, but he couldn't quite place their faces. Kidd smirked and nudged his first mate's arm. Two of their men decided to siddle up to the girls.

"Hello there." a man slurred into Mika's ear. She turned her head slightly. Two men flanked her and Fei. "May I help you?" She asked coyly. The man grinned. "We were wondering if two wonderful ladies such as yourselves would like to join us." His oily tones purred. "Fuck off." Fei monotonously stated, swatting the man on her side away. Mika noticed his pissed expression and quickly interjected, "Oh don't mind her. She's a real party pooper." She pouted. "I would love to join you boys." The man smirked as Mika got up from her chair and put out her Cigarette by grinding the butt into the table top. The Bartender groaned but said nothing as Mika was led away by the two men.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Kidd chuckled, talking about Fei. Killer noticed she stiffened, Almost as if she could hear him. She turned her head slowly and glared straight at Kidd. "So she did hear him. Interesting." Killer thought. Kidd was taken aback but then scowled back. The girl held the gaze for a short moment before turning back to her book. "Tch. Bitch." Kidd muttered. He glanced over at the other girl, Mika, who seemed to be really enjoying herself with his men. He licked his lips as he watched her C-cup breasts bounce as she danced. What he would give to tap that ass.

Suddenly the bar doors slammed open for the third time that night and the bar went silent again. The unmistakable white of the marine uniform filled into the bar, rifles cocked and loaded, pointing to all the occupants. "Well, well, well." a voice mused, heavy footsteps entered the Inn. "If it isn't the Kidd Pirates." The marine Captain sneered. Kidd scowled and flexed his hands. The captain glanced over the room smugly before his eyes rested on the two sole women. His smirk turned into a smile. "Oh joyous day!" He exclaimed. Mika sent a heated glare at the man. "It seems we have also captured two pretty pennies as well." He held out his hand as a soldier handed him a stack of bounty posters. Kidd Sensed Killer tense next to him, ready to spring the release on his blades. The Captain shuffled through the stack before pulling out two sheets. "Ah yes." He mused. "Chain Gang Mika and Fei the Executioner. My, my, my...What are two lovely ladies doing with a bunch of-"

The Captain never finished his sentence since a heavy chain suddenly wrapped around his neck and choked him. "That was quiet rude, interrupting our party." Mika sneered, yanking the chain towards her. Kidd's eyes widened slightly. Where did that chain come from? The Man gasped for air and stumbled forward until he was right in front of Mika. Her pull increased, tightening painfully around his throat. "Mika." Fei's bored tone sliced through her concentration, allowing the chain to slip slightly. "What." She snapped at Fei. Fei walked towards the captain, pulling off a glove. "At least let me read his mind first before you kill them all." She simply stated before clamping her hand onto the man's face. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened then. "Alright. Now you can kill him." she stated as she pulled on her glove. Mika grinned. "Excellent." was all she said before she yanked the chain hard, crushing the man's windpipe and spinal cord before releasing his lifeless body.

Mika started to chuckle, then laugh until she couldn't contain her joy. "All right you mother fuckers." she grinned at the remaining marines. "Whose next?"

* * *

Again, thank you for reading! I cannot promise a consistent update schedule but I will do my best! as always, please review so I can become a better writer!

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


	3. Chapter 2 - Thanks for Asking Oh Wait,

Links to Mika and Fei's appearance has been added to my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Thanks for Asking. Oh Wait, You Didn't**

The marines paused, unsure of what to do next. Their commanding officer laid in a heap, his broken neck at a gruesome angle. "Come on!" Mika chided. "You all came for a fight, no?" A marine that was near the door tried to slowly back out of the bar. "Nuh uh." He froze and turned around. Heat and Wire stood in the doorway, blocking the only exit. The marines paled further. Suddenly, Captain Kidd's barking laugh filled the room. "Girls got a point!" he sneered, rising from his seat. And then a shot was fired.

Kidd turned slowly, the bullet levitating only several centimeters in front of his face. The marine that had accidentally fired the shot fainted. "Get them men!" a voice called out and the magical spell was broken. The bar turned into an all-out brawl, pirates vs. marines. Kidd felt ecstatic. He hadn't felt this alive in days. As he focused on cutting down each and every marine, His eyes glanced over to the scholarly black-haired dame. She was…fucking reading? His mouth parted slightly as he watched the girl read, ignoring the ruckus around her occasionally sidestepping and dodging bodies and weapons. His eyes tore aware from the girl and, after cutting down another marine, scanned the crowd for the other girl. He didn't have to look long as said girl flew into him, both of them collapsing in a heap.

"Sorry!" Her voice chirruped and sprang up from the floor. Kidd grunted. The impact was blunt and unexpected, knocking the wind right out of him. Suddenly, a chain wrapped around his wrist and yanked him to the side. He was about to growl at the girl when a millisecond later an axe thumped where his head just was. "Thanks" her grunted, sitting up. "No prob." Mika replied cheerily and began to fight again. Kidd watched her when he realized…the chains were coming from her body! With her back to him he could see them protruding from her back, like tentacles. She also had some coming out of her hands. He grinned. They were beginning to be more and more interesting.

Mika smiled creepily as she cut down another marine. Unlike Fei, Mika intentionally started brawls. She loved feeling her chains cut into flesh and hearing the screams of pain. A chill would run through her body when she was cut in return, partially because very few people could actually do that and partially because it made her feel alive. She supposed you could call her a masochist but she didn't give a fuck. "Come on in and join Fei!" She laughed over her shoulder, cutting down three or four marines with her chain whip.

Killer sighed as he watched the brawl. Normally he would be in the thick of it himself but his heart just didn't feel into for some reason. Besides, Kidd, the crew and the two females would be more than enough. When the captain read out the epitaphs of the women, Killer remembered where he had seen them before; on wanted posters for a 12,000,000 and 15,000,000 beli bounty. As he watched the one known as "Chain Gang" Mika he could understand why. The girl was like a psychopath, whipping and retracting her chains. she would use them in so many different ways; whips to hit them, spears to stab them and nooses to choke them. Killer began to look for the other girl and found her…sitting at the bar. Reading and drinking and petting her dog. Killer ambled over her, dodging flying bodies and sprays of blood.

"You aren't going to join your friend?" Fei looked up to see "Massacre Man" Killer standing next to her. "No" she replied in the same, monotonous tone. "It wouldn't be fair to take Mika's fun away." Killer nodded and then slid into the chair next to her. Fei sighed and closed her book. She turned to face Killer. "So what would you like to know." She asked. He chuckled and reached over the bar to grab two more bottles of beer. "What makes you think I want something?" Fei smiled, which surprised Killer. He figured she wouldn't be the type to show emotion at all. Like him. "People rarely come to me without a question." She stated. Killer considered this new fact. He could see how this could be true. "Alright then…would you tell me—" His question was interrupted by a marine body colliding into Fei. He blinked once or twice before leaning over to help the girl back up. "Thanks." Killer noticed a new underlying tone.

"AWWWW it's over already!" Mika pouted, surrounded by piles of dead marine bodies. Kidd also sighed in disappointment. Things were going back to being boring. Until Fei walked up to Mika and slapped her clear across the face. "You're such a bitch sometimes." She stated blankly. Kidd, Killer and the rest of the pirates raised an eyebrow at the action. Mika put a hand to her cheek. "It's not my fault the marine collided into you!" Mika whined. Which earned her another slap. "Stop whining." Fei stated and this time held her hand out. Mika sighed, rubbing her red cheek with one hand while digging into the pouch strapped to her hip and pulled out…a fistful of beli? Fei closed her hand around the cash, counting quickly and then folding them into her pants. "Let's go." Fei stated, grabbing her wrist and proceeded to drag her out of the door. "Xan" she whistled and the small dog bounded over to her. Mika followed her until Fei came to a stop, Mika bumping into her back.

"Excuse me." Fei said to Heat and Wire, who were still blocking the doorway. "Wait a minute girlies." Kidd smirked. "Mind if we talk for a moment?" Fei turned to set an icy stare at the captain. Before he could tell him to fuck off, Mika interjected again. "We would be glad to!" She replied before Fei slapped a hand over her mouth. "No." Fei stated, then dragged her partner out the door. Or at least tried too before someone hit the pressure points on her neck and blacked out.

"Fei~! wake up~!" Fei groaned as Mika's sing-song voice penetrated her peace. "Feiiiiiiiiiii~!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fei roared, hand reaching out and clamping around Mika's throat. Her eyes focused with the sudden light in her vision. Mika was wriggling in her grasp and the Kidd pirates where staring at her, slightly spooked out. Wait…the Kidd pirates?! "MIKA!"

Kidd blinked at the sight before him. Fei was chasing Mika around the deck, swinging some sort of sickly chain weapon. Killer stood next to him. "Well it looks like she finally woke up." "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU MIKA!"

* * *

So, They have joined the Kidd Pirates! It only goes uphill from here!

As always, please, please review!

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


	4. Chapter 3 - Death Threats and Secrets

Thanks for your patient waiting! again, still sort of fleshing out the storyline so I cannot promise any consistent update dates!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Death Threats and Secrets**

Kidd was partly annoyed and partly amused. These conflicting feelings caused his face to contort into some dark, twisted smirk. Standing on the deck in front of him were the girls. Mika was nursing a dislocated shoulder and holding her good hand to the black eye on her face. Although she wasn't sobbing she was visibly scared of her partner standing next to her. Fei growled and mumbled under her breath, hand tucked and crossed in front of her chest. Her indigo eyes and flashed anger. The annoying part was the dents in his newly finished deck and several men that had unfortunately gotten in the sickle-weaponed woman's way getting treated in the infirmary. Although Killer stood stoic beside him, Kidd could tell he was grinning underneath his mask. "Stop that." Kidd said, smacking his first-mate up the head. "I have no idea what you are talking about captain." Was the blonde's response. Kidd rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the fuming female.

"Let me off this fucking boat." Fei ground out between clenched teeth. Xan growled as threateningly as a purse dog could. "No." Kidd stated flatly. He noticed her hands clench further and Mika wince away from her. It seemed that the bookworm was more interesting than he initially thought. "Why the fuck do you even want us here anyway?" Fei hissed. "Nobody ever wants women on the crew unless you're that Strawhat kid or a female pirate yourself." "Because you could be an asset to me." Was Kidd's simple response. Fei's eyes snapped. "So you're just-" "Besides, your friend already agreed for both of you to join." Fei snapped her attention on Mika. "KUROSAWA!" She screeched. Mika yelped, dodging Fei's right hook and scurrying behind Kidd. "N-N-Now F-Fei, s-see h-h-here!" She stuttered out. she squeaked again as Kidd shouldered her off of him. "Don't touch me." He growled, sending her a scathing glare. Mika paled even further.

Fei took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her heart beat down. She had failed again. She had let her emotions control her in a fit of rage. She opened her eyes, the scene of a glaring Kidd and almost-whimpering Mika displayed before her. She sighed again and as quick as lightning snatch Mika's good arm. "Let's go you idiot." She growled, stomping off to the doctor's cabin while dragging the confused girl behind her. Xan hesitated before trotting after his master. "Well that went well." Killer said in a clipped voice. "Whatever." Kidd grunted. "At least she didn't blast any holes in the ship." Killer pointed out.

"OUCH!" Mika screamed and tried to bolt away from Fei. Fei grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, trapping her with her body, one hand holding her chin and the other holding some sort of medical cream. "Hold still you little shit." She hissed, jerking Mika's face to look at her. More gently this time, Fei dabbed the cream on Mika's black eye. She was careful to avoid putting too much pressure on the tender area. "Alright, done." Fei said, letting the girl go. Mika sighed and flopped on to the infirmary bed before howling in pain again. "Idiot!" Fei groaned and helped her partner sit up. They had yet to address the dislocated shoulder. "Doc! some help here!" A man in a dirtied doctor's coat sidled over to them. He seemed to be like a zombie, stitches going every which way across his body. you could tell he had modified himself, as he had patched of dull purple, blue and yellow-brown skin complimenting his original, pale skin tone and silvery white hair. "Stop your screeching brat, you're giving everyone a fucking headache" Doctor Frost snapped at Mika. He took a drag from his cigarette before grabbing the limp appendage. "Hold her shoulders and make sure she doesn't move." He ordered Fei. Fei slid behind her friend and locked Mika's shoulders into position. "C-C-Can't you g-g-g-gi-give me some mor-" Doctor Frost popped the joint back into the waiting socket before Mika could finish. A blood-curdling scream ripped through the ship, straight to Kidd's migraine. "Maybe this wasn't a such good idea after all." The fearsome captain growled, rubbing his temples.

Fei sat on the edge of the crow's nest, watching the birds flying on the horizon. After Frost had fixed Mika with an arm sling and strict instructions to wear it at all times the teal-haired girl went off to sulk alone. Fei gazed at the endless ocean, composed into the emotionless person she had tried so hard to perfect. "Hey." A voice out of nowhere said. "Fei turned her head slightly to see the first mate climb into the crow's nest. "Hey." was her only reply before turning her attention back to the red stained sky. Killer frowned slightly. Looks like she was back to her old self. "You never answered my question back at the bar." Killer said, leaning his arms to rest next to her. Fei let out a sharp laugh. "Well I suppose Mika did interrupt us before, Massacre Man." She mused. "Mind if I ask you now?"

Mika frowned, trying her best not to scratch her black eye as she stood in front of one of the portholes. She tried to see if scrunching her face would get rid of the itchy feeling but it only made her look disfigured and hurt the muscles that were trying to recuperate. "What the fuck are you doing?" Mika whirled around to face the red-haired captain. "Time for some fun." She thought. "I'm doing my impression of your scowl Captain." She grinned at him. Kidd's eyes opened then narrowed. Why that little bitch. Trying to make fun of me was she? Mika turned back to the reflective glass, this time making as many ugly face as she could. "It's harder than it looks, I'll give you that." She ambled on. "Still, your face wasn't that pretty to begin wi-" Kidd grabbed her and slammed the girl against the wooden walls. Mika let out a gasp as her insides squirmed at the glorious pain. "Listen here you little bitch." Kidd growled. "I invited you on the crew but I would hesitate for even a second to send your friend to Davy Jones' locker. So show some respect unless you want to sleep with the fishes." He snarled, before releasing his gripped on Mika and storming away. Mika's body crumpled to the ground as she took deep, deep breaths.

Fei blinked twice. "What did you say?" she whispered to Killer, staring into the holes in his blue and white striped helmet. "You heard me; why did you leave CP9?"

* * *

Doctor Frost looks slightly like Dr. Stein in Soul Eater and Cindry from the Thriller Bark arc if you would like to have a reference

Please review! I need help discovering how to make the story more enjoyable for you guys, my readers!

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


	5. Chapter 4 - Further Inquiries

Sorry for disapearing for a few months! OTL I was in the middle of college application problems. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Further Inquiries**

"Where the hell is that bookworm?" Kidd snarled. He tapped his foot impatiently on the deck. His crew was lined up in attention before him, Killer flanking him as usual. Kidd glared at Mika who shrugged in return. "I don't know. she's been rather secretive for the past week." Kidd pinched his nose in frustration. "Someone go get her! No one leaves this boat until I give all of you your assignment!" And by someone, he meant Mika.

"Fei? You there?" Mika knocked on the door of the cramped cabin the girls shared. There was a yip and a soft "Yeah." in response. "Kidd wants you up on deck." The door opened a crack and Mika took a sudden step back. She was used to Fei being cold and distant but her eyes looked...haunted. Fei frowned. "Tell that bastard to take that fucking stick out of his ass and I'll be right up." she murmured before closing the door again. Mika stood there for a minute, sighed then trekked back up to the deck.

Mika kept glancing between her partner in crime and her new captain. The whole time Kidd was barking orders he was also sending Fei as many death glares are possible. Fei just stared at the ground, completely unphased at the commotion around her. "The post sets in about four days so we'll be staying at the Moon Crater in. Now get your rears in gear!" Kidd snapped. The crew chorused an "aye-aye captain!" with matching salute as they began to file off of the ship. Fei just stared at the ground as she followed the men and Mika hurried after her. "Tch." Kidd scoffed as he watched the only two female members of his crew turn around a corner. "What did you do Killer?" Kidd muttered, turning to his first mate. "All I did was ask her a question." was the simply reply.

"Oh, and one of those over there would be wonderful too." Mika pointed to a sack of rice on the top shelf behind the counter. The shop owner nodded and scribbled the item down on the fast growing list of purchases in his hand while his employee dragged the sliding ladder in position. "Anything else miss?" the owner said. "A vial of your strongest poison." Fei's voice suddenly stated, making Mika and the shopkeeper jump. "Ah, she's just kidding." Mika said hastily. The man was significantly paler but nodded before going back to his paper, calculating the cost of the women's purchases. Mika shot a concerned glance at her partner who lapsed back into silence and stared at the floor. The employee packaged the items up as Mika handed over the right amount of money to the shopkeeper. Fei simply picked up the four or five bags of food items before walking out the door. "ah, come again!" the man called as Mika rushed after her friend.

By the time the pair had dropped off the packages in the ship's mess hall, the sun was setting over the island, the sky ablaze with orange, red, pink and purple hues. Fei had still not said anything since the duo left the shop and Mika was getting severely worried. Sure Fei was not the chatty type but unless something was really troubling her, Fei would at least be wary of her surroundings. Take for instance right now, as the black haired woman bumped slightly in a passing man's shoulder. "OI!" the man snarled, stopping in his tracks as Fei simply walked around him. "Apologize bitch!" the man yelled and grabbed Fei's shoulder. What happened next was too fast for Mika to see but one second Fei's eyes flashed and in the next the man was missing an arm. Mika paled and hurried after Fei. The two finally made it to the  
Moon Crater inn, still silent, and the boisterous noise of the Kidd Pirates could be easily heard outside. Fei walked into the bar, followed by Mika, and then went straight up stairs as Mika stared after her friend.

"Hey, woman!" Kidd barked at Mika. Said girl turned herself towards her captain and gave him a lazy salute. "Yo Cap." Was her casual reply before walking towards him, Killer, Wire and Heat. "Why'd you have blood on you?" Kidd asked. Mika looked down at her shirt in surprise, seeing blood flecks on her chest and stomach. "Fei ripped a man's arm off." She stated, as she started to undo the knotted shirt. Kidd raised an eyebrow questioningly as he watched Mika peel off the stained shirt, the tank top turning out to be a tube top. "Damnit, now I need to wash it out." the chain user grumbled as she looked the shirt over. She sighed once more, and hung the shirt on one of the coat pegs before sitting down next to Killer. Kidd went back to watching over his crew, listening in on Heat and Wire's conversation. A bartender hurried  
over to their table, leaving a tankard of beer at Mika's spot, collecting the empty bottles and then hustling away. Mika took a deep swig of the alcohol, allowing the liquid to burn down her throat, ignorant of the captain stealing glances at her bust.

The four of them sat there in the booth well into the night when Kidd got up to go talk to Hex and Heat and Wire had decided to call it a night, leaving Killer and Mika sitting in the booth. "So." Mika broke the silence, taking another sip of beer. She had drunk a lot but was still no where close to being actually drunk. Killer turned his masked head towards her as Mika propped her feet on the table. "What did you say to Fei that's got her all worked up." Killer felt as if Mika's golden eyes was piercing through his soul. It was a little bit scary actually, her jaw set in a firm line and her eyes deadly serious. "I asked her why she left CP9." He said monotonously. Mika closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah. Well now everything makes sense." She said, forcing a small chuckle. Killer raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Fei hasn't even told me that story." Mika continued, finishing her drink. Killer was surprised but said nothing as the woman pulled a cigarette and lighter out of her pocket. "In the six years we've been partners," Mika stuck the cancer stick in her mouth and then set it aflame, "She has never told me anything." She pulled the stick out of her mouth and exhaled a stream of white smoke. "I find that hard to believe." Killer said, leaning forward on the table. "Nothing at all in six years?" he pressed further. Mika let out a sharp laugh. "Alright. I have one tidbit of information..." Mika took her feet down and leaned in close to Killer's masked face. "It has to do," She let out another cloud of smoke from her lips, blown directly into Killer's face, "with the Ohara incident."

* * *

So just a little bit more on Fei's past. Don't worry, I'm trying to keep things as canon as possible. Also, Fei is about 24 and Mika is about 20 so they've been together since Mika was 14 and Fei was 18

as always, please review!

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


End file.
